The Front Lobby
by Kittyaceres
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Cas enter a small motel for the night. After they book their rooms, you notice Dean and Cas being really cute together. (Second Person POV but still really fluffy I promise)


You work the desk at a small motel in a small town outside of Manchester, New Hampshire. Apparently there is a convention or something in Manchester, and the motel has been receiving lots of clients today. Your coworkers have started about whether they'd have to put out the 'No Vacancy' sign. The maid complained about the amount of work she's going to have to do tomorrow.

But at this particular moment, things are pretty quiet. You left the front desk to get a cup of coffee, and when you came back, Joe announced he was going on break while he still could and to "Watch the desk, will ya'?" That was five minutes ago, and you're currently relaxing at the computer: your coffee in one hand, your other hand playing what's about to be your record game of Minesweeper. After winning, you glance into the office, making sure no clients showed up as you made history. That would be embarrassing, especially considering the loud whooping and fist pumping.

You see a sleek, shiny, classic, black car pull into the parking lot. You immediately sit up straighter, set the coffee down. You shut the Minesweeper window and wipe down your workspace, so it doesn't look like you were slacking off.

Three men enter the office. The first is tall with broad shoulders and bowed legs; with spiky, dirty blond hair and plush lips dressed in a blue cargo shirt over a black tee and well-worn jeans. He is holding hands with the second man: an inch or two shorter than the first with a long, tan trench coat over a slightly rumpled suit and backwards, blue tie that make him seem smaller than he is; wild, dark hair and a squinty expression on his face as he looks around the office. The third man is so tall that he has to duck as he goes through the door, towering over the first two. He's similarly dressed to the first, except with a layer of plaid under his cargo jacket; and he has floppy brown hair that falls just past his chin, and bright eyes. All three of them look travel weary.

The first man announces that he is going to book the room. He lets go of his partner's hand and approaches the desk. He hands you a credit card and a driver's license and requests a double. You pull the cards towards you and look over at his companions. The one in the trench coat is looking at the rack of travel brochures and the other is staring at the television playing the local news station.

"All the doubles are booked," you say apologetically. "But we do have two singles free, and they're right next to each other with a pass through between them."

He thinks for a moment, then beams at you. "That's perfect."

You smile back at him, this Dean Clapton according to his ID. You're grateful that he's such an easy customer, and, well, his smile is infectious. You hand him a clipboard with a contract to sign. Dean requests Do Not Disturb signs. You hand him his signs, along with his keycards, credit card, and driver's license. "Enjoy your stay."

Dean thanks you and returns to his companions, stuffing his cards into his wallet. He hands the tall man a keycard and a Do Not Disturb sign. "I got you a room all to yourself, Sammy. Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Sammy snorts. "There isn't _anything_ you wouldn't do, Dean." Dean nods and agrees. Sammy leaves the office. Dean and his partner don't. Not yet at least.

Dean puts a hand on his partner's shoulder. The other man looks up from his travel brochure. His face and Dean's are less than a foot away. "We have a room to ourselves?" he asks, and _wow_ his voice is deep-deeper than you would expected it would be. Dean wraps his arm around him and pulls him closer. When they kiss, you realize that you're being really creepy by staring at them.

Awkwardly, you take a sip of your coffee and open Minesweeper back up. It doesn't quite capture your attention though, and you find yourself watching the couple once more.

The shorter man is showing his travel brochure for some local attraction to Dean and asking whether or not they could go there. Dean takes the brochure and looks through it. "Sounds relaxing. You wanna go camping, Cas?"

Cas hands him another brochure. "Yes. I was also interested in this," he says.

Dean looks at the new brochure and smirks. "An art museum?" When Cas starts nodding, Dean's expression softens to one of pure adoration. His eyes are wide and unblinking, crinkling at the corners; his mouth is stretched into a soft, toothy smile. He grabs Cas's hand.

Dean's smile is so adoring and sincere that even though it wasn't directed at you, you still get flustered and you quickly look back at your Minesweeper game. Your face feels hot, and you don't look at the two of them for more than two seconds at a time. They're still holding hands and staring at each other amorously, in a way that reminds you of the newlyweds who come here on their honeymoon. You wonder if these two are newlyweds.

If they are, they're probably not on their honeymoon, considering that they wanted to share a double room with someone else. Especially if that someone else was a brother. You're not sure, but you suspect that Dean and Sammy are brothers, judging by their playful banter. They're probably just too cheap to buy separate rooms.

They continue to stare at each other long enough for you to finish a game of Minesweeper on super hard mode. You glance back up when you hear Dean clear his throat and say, "We should go to our room now."

Cas cocks his head and, after a long pause, replies, "Oh! Yes, we should. We have been in here for a very long time."

They walk out of the office together, hand in hand. You decide that they are the cutest couple you've ever seen.

* * *

 **A/N: Review if you enjoyed, you lovely people. ;D**


End file.
